DA's Reunion
by xxxMiih7409
Summary: The members of the Dumbledore's Army decide to meet up 20 years after the war. Just some after-dinner talk. ONE SHOT


**So, this is like my first fanfic ever. And English is not my mother language, so sorry for any mistakes (and I also haven't read the books in English, so I don't really know if there were translation changes, like names and stuff). Hope you enjoy it . :)**

* * *

ONE SHOT

Harry got into the room with his wife. It was dark already. 20 years had passed. It was the Dumbledore's Army's reunion. Even though they didn't have to fight anymore, the DA members were friends and almost all of them kept in touch.

Hermione had sent a message through the bewitched galleon they used during Hogwarts days, letting the members know about the meeting they would have that day, just to talk and see friends they hadn't seen in a while.

As Harry opened the door, bright light and music flew from the inside of the room. He smiled. In front of him were his school years friends. He hasn't seen many of them for a few years, and was really happy Hermione had the idea of the reunion.

Not all the DA members were there, though. The ones there were those who kept the fake galleon, or heard about the meeting by some other member.

Ron had confessed to Harry a few weeks ago that he had lost his own galleon during school days and was happy he was married with the planner, and was friends with the leader of the group, otherwise he wouldn't be able to go to the reunion.

"Harry!" Ron said, walking towards the best friend "You're late." He whispered.

"Sorry about that, Lilly took time getting ready to go to grandpa and grandma Weasley's house." Harry whispered back.

"huh… everyone," Hermione called people's attention, coming closer to her best friends. "Maybe we could listen to another life changing speech from our leader, couldn't we?" she asked the crowd, smiling.

"No!" Harry shouted at her. "Hermione, I haven't heard about this" he looked deep into the girl's eyes.

"Come on, Harry! We all want to hear your sweet voice and deep meaningful thoughts!" George said from the crowd. Everybody laughed while encouraged Harry to proceed. Even Harry was smiling a little.

"I… Huh… don't really know what to say." He was nervous. Speaking in front of people had never been one of his talents. "I'm just glad you all could come tonight. And… all the things we've been through made us strong as a group and I think this is such an amazing thing and Dumbledore would be very proud of his Army." He finished.

"To Dumbledore's Army!" Hermione and Ginny cheered.

"To Dumbledore's Army!" everybody cheered back.

"Let's eat, I'm starving already" Ron said and everybody laughed as head to the large dining table.

[After dinner]

"Harry!" Neville called him. "Where is my godson?" he asked.

"Al is at Ginny's parents' with his brothers and cousins." He answered. "But Neville, you've seen him the whole year at Hogwarts!"

"I know, but at Hogwarts, he's just one of my students, I can't treat him specially."

"Neville, Albus told me he and his friends had tea with you a few times before break."

"Well… maybe." Neville smiled.

Harry laughed. Picking Neville as Albus' godfather was the right choice to be made.

"You should come visit him at home, anytime, Neville" Ginny said. "The kids love you"

"Thanks, Ginny. I'm definitely coming."

"So," George got closer to Neville, with Cho. "How are our children at school?" he asked.

"George, I'm most definitely sure that you already know how your son is at school, considering all the letters professor McGonagall had sent you!" Cho said half-joking, half-serious.

"Yeah… I thought I would never receive another letter from McGonagall again, after abandoning Hogwarts" he sighed "Never been more wrong."

Everybody laughed.

"I should apologize for that, Cho" Harry told the transfiguration teacher "when James and Fred are together, they are unstoppable."

"So proud of them…" George said and Ginny punched him on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" he stared at his little sister.

"Stop encouraging them!" she shouted at him.

"They get in trouble sometimes, but…" Neville was interrupted by Angelina.

"SOMETIMES, LONGBOTTOM?" she asked.

"Anyway…" he continued "They're good kids. All of them" he said friendly.

"Neville is right." Cho complemented. "You guys should be really proud of those children"

"I Sure am." Ron got next to George. "I'd never imagined I would have a daughter that smart" he confessed.

"Rose is a very sweet precious girl" Cho said. "And she is just like Hermione at school days!" Hermione smiled at Cho.

"Hello everyone" Luna approached. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, just about how our children behave at school, Luna" Harry said to the friend.

"Oh, I've seen them while I was there."

"Right, you went there to study the creatures of the Forbidden Forest, didn't you?" Ginny asked her. "Albus commented about it."

"Yes, I was." She looked away "Albus Severus Potter, what an interesting boy…" she said vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" Neville asked.

"Oh, never mind. I was just thinking out loud" she said. "Isn't it funny how it ended?" she asked no one in particular.

"How what ended?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, if I didn't see things wrong while I was at Hogwarts, Albus seemed to be really good friends with that Malfoy boy. Their fathers on the other hand, couldn't stand each other." She chuckled.

"It's past already" Harry said. "Malfoy and I have no problems against each other anymore." He said.

"Maybe you could call him and his family for the next DA's reunion then, Harry" Luna suggested.

"No!' Ron said loudly. 'There's no way you're inviting that idiot, or his family, or his son, Harry!"

"Uh, I wouldn't be so hard on them if I were you, Ron" Neville said with a look that said he knew something.

Cho held a smile. And so did Hermione and Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, then looked at his wife. "What are you all hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Ron!" Hermione smiled at him.

"I think Neville was talking about…" Luna had her mouth shut from Ginny's hand.

"Luna, why don't we go talk over there?" she asked "It's been a while since the last time we've met. How's work?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I really want to hear about it too" Cho said following the two women.

Ron turned away from the three to stare at Neville again.

"Longbottom, what did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Huh…" Neville looked away, praying someone would save him.

"Ron, stop that" Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're making Neville uncomfortable."

"Then maybe he should tell me what he meant by that. Why wouldn't I like to be hard on the Malfoys?" he asked getting angry.

"It's…" Harry started. "Look, Albus, Rose and Scorpius are best friends. They're together every time. That's why you should at least try to be nice to the Malfoys."

Ron looked suspiciously from Harry to Neville and to Hermione.

"Is that so?" he asked. "I'm not very happy with my beloved daughter being friends with that… kid, though." he said with resentment.

Ron didn't notice the looks everybody had changed then.

A while after, as Ron left the group to go to the bathroom, George looked at Hermione.

"Seems like the father doesn't know yet, huh?" he said.

Hermione sighed. "Who knows what he would do if he knew about it."

"Sorry about that, Hermione." Neville apologized. "I thought he'd found out about it already."

"Even if you say that," Harry looked around, making sure Ron wasn't back. "It's not like they're dating or something."

"Yet." George smiled.

"Yet." Harry repeated.

It sure would be a shock for Ron if he knew about Rose's growing feelings toward Scorpius, or even his feelings for her as well. Feelings those, their whole family and even teachers close to them like Neville and Cho had noticed. Everybody had noticed, except from a father with sensitivity the size of a grain of sand.

* * *

**What do you think? I kinda liked how it went. Can't wait to write more. *-***


End file.
